


Rub my back and I'll rub you-rs

by SuccinctDisquisition



Series: The Avengers Assemble in Bed Universe [4]
Category: Avengers, Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read alone, Drabble, Gen, OT5, Polyamory, Suggestive comments, adult disagreements, set during the first story of the five times universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/SuccinctDisquisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just got back from a mission with the Shield agents and all he really wants is some R and R. What he gets is dinner and a show. The dinner was a nice surprise but the show was completely unexpected. He winds up wishing the unintentional instigator would just leave so he could release some tension. </p><p>Sometimes, living with the Avengers is just too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub my back and I'll rub you-rs

Rub my back and I'll rub yours...

Steve ran the towel he had thrown over his head down his neck, catching the stray drops there with a tired sigh. Long missions were long and this one took the cake. It was not an Avengers mission, Shield had just dispatch the two agents and himself to do what they considered was a little recon, but Steve still felt obligated to make an appearance on the communal floor to let the others know he was alive and well. The soldier sighed on the elevator ride up. At least he would not have to stay for a movie or anything like that. The Avengers had a tradition or habit now that they would always do something all together after a mission. Steve blushed at what that something seemed to be evolving into. 

"Communal floor, Captain. You will find the other tenants in the television room." The house's voice supplied as Steve stepped onto the landing. 

Brilliant blue eyes flickered upward briefly. "Thank you Mr. Jarvis."

"You are most welcome Captain Rogers." Why did it always seem like the strange voice from nowhere was the most polite person around? 

Steve strode to the indicated room with a purpose. He had no intention of staying long. He would just make an appearance, stay for a quarter hour to be courteous then excuse himself so he could go sleep for another half a century. The others turned out to be Tony and Bruce. The former immediately jumped up with a bright smile for his lover that was quickly stifled for the sake of the oblivious man in the room. Bruce, who Steve cringed at the thought of hiding anything from, and was surprised he had managed this long in hiding the fact he was involved with the other Avengers, stood with more grace than the more excitable scientist. 

The pair had mirror images of the other's bags under their eyes. Steve doubted they had made their way out of the labs through the entirety of the four day Shield mission. With Thor back home on Asgard, there was not much reason for the two to leave the lab at all. Well, except for life of course, but it was not like either of them went out of their way for some of that. Tony eagerly looked his lover up and down as Steve struggled to keep a straight face and his hands off of the well groomed man. The bearded scientist must have cleaned up the moment he heard his lovers were coming home. 

Bruce on the other hand, met the sight of the soldier with less exuberance. His dark eyes also roved the soldier's body but more carefully and methodically than the other scientist's. When Bruce was done with his assessment, the bespectacled man gave a tight nod and finally turned back to the blond's face with a warm homey smile. Apparently, Steve passed inspection despite being exhausted. The soldier had never failed Bruce's once over yet and he was frankly curious what would happen if he did. Steve would take that smile over the unknown any day. 

Tony nodded too, once at Dr. Banner and then again at Steve. Then in a mock military voice, he said, "Good to see you back in one piece soldier. Sent in with the Soviets to fight the Nazi's, I expected you back in much better time." He turned back to the other scientist who was shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose how he tended to when he was getting annoyed. "Grunts these days, right doctor?"

Bruce gave his lab partner a suffering look before turning a shy smile back to the tired soldier. "Please have a seat. I'm sure you're exhausted. Is there anything I can do for you Capt. Rogers?" 

Steve blinked dumbly for a moment as his dreary mind chased the white rabbit down the rabbit hole. 'Call me Steve. Suck me off. Get naked and let me rub you all over. Take off your clothes and let me and Tony take you and have you until I completely pass out, then stick around so I can wake up to your face.' "There aren't any left overs, are there?" He finally said with a throat dry as a desert. 

Bruce's smile broadened but it was obscured when the doctor ducked his head bashfully. "Yeah. I uh- think there is some pasta Stark might not have inhaled yet." With those mumbled words, Bruce ducked out of the room and Steve sank down to sit on one of the super comfortable couches with a groan. 

Tony hopped onto the couch next to his lover and nuzzled up as soon as the other scientist disappeared from sight. "He made it fresh you know. J told us you'd be back in the hour and he came right up to the kitchen to be all domesticated and make you guys dinner. Smells delicious too. He put meat in it."

Steve draped an arm over his brainy lover with an interested smirk tugging at his lips. "What kind of meat?" He asked eagerly. 

Tony grinned knowingly. "Meat, Steve, meat. Does it matter what kind as long as it's meat? He made it for you and he was gonna have you thinking it's some takeout we happened not to eat yesterday." Tony paused for a moment, content to just lean his head against Steve's broad chest and listen to his strong healthy heart. The blond ran his fingers through his lover's short styled hair, frowning a bit when he messed it up but shrugging it off just hoping the other genius might not notice. It was hard to know what the quiet man actually did notice. Tony took a deep breath. "God- Thor, I missed you. It's been torture."

Steve shook his head with a chuckle at how the inventor seemed to think Thor was interchangeable with God. "I'm sure Dr. Banner hasn't been that bad." He said, nudging the other playfully. 

Tony sat up on his own and Steve immediately missed the warm pressure on his chest. "You have to text or something." The billionaire said, keeping his eyes downcast as he ran his fingers over the soldiers' shoulder and bicep. "I need to know that you're okay. I need to know you're alive, that the wonder twins are alive. You need to keep in touch. I can teach you how to text you know. I can."

Steve cut off the smaller man's rambling with his lips, not surprised when the action was turned passionate in seconds by the playboy. Steve kept it quiet but pressed himself more desperately against the bearded man. Tony tasted clean, of toothpaste and mouthwash, a taste Steve was finally becoming accustomed to after a lifetime of cleaning his teeth with baking soda. He pulled the genius flush against him and hungrily swallowed up all of the man's worries and passions. 

"Sir." Tony gave a start and pulled away from the kiss quickly, just staring at Steve, still in the blond's arms. "Dr. Banner is still occupied with dinner and Agent Barton and Romanov are stepping off the elevator now." Tony nodded with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Go." Steve said, pressing a kiss to the man's forehead. 

Tony leapt up just as quickly as he had when the soldier entered. He paused just a moment at Clint's relieved sounding voice. "Go where? Where are you going? We only just got here." Tony grinned brightly and Steve stifled his jealousy as the billionaire rushed into the archer's arms, nearly knocking the exhausted assassin down in the process. "Oomph!" Clint could not get a word in edgewise as Tony sealed their mouths together desperately, probably trying to convince the man to never leave again with nothing more than his mouth. 

'That was my smile and that was my kiss.' Steve thought bitterly. He forced the feeling away, telling himself he was happy he got to see the doctor even if he had to pretend nothing was going on around him. Natasha entered and edged around the entangled men to saunter over to sit next to the decade challenged man. She leaned close and they shared a quick kiss. 

She turned tired eyes over to the necking pair. "Where's our other egghead?" She inquired around a yawn.

Steve smiled at the unnecessary expression from the woman. There was a time he had thought he would never see the agent do simple things like yawning. He felt honored every time Natasha did something... Human... Around him. 

The blond could not stop the grin that broke out on his face. "Apparently, he made dinner. Sounds so good, I don't want to miss it."

Natasha tensed just a breath before Tony was on the woman's lap, lavishing her with reciprocated attention. Clint finally managed to plop down on a chair with a sigh. "Fucking perfect housewife, when he remembers." The archer smirked tiredly over at his captain. "There's a man that would bring home the bacon and fry it up in a skillet. Bet he'd never ever let a guy forget he's a man either."

"Who, Bruce?" Steve asked, not sure who was forgetting who's manliness in the scenario. 

The other blond chuckled. "You see the Doc yet?"

Steve shrugged, letting his line of question lay where it fell. "Yeah, he didn't do his face up like Stark though."

The archer rubbed his shoulder with a wince. "Yeah, well he's not hoping to get lucky either. Could you imagine him grooming? Pretty sure we would end up with Jadejaws raging, 'Hulk pretty!'"

The soldier rolled his eyes. "I doubt the thought of making himself up for us will ever cross Dr. Banner's mind."

Clint reclined, closing his eyes with a grin, obviously still exhausted and only sticking around for the promise of food. "Mmm. Tony looks good though. Might have to take Metalhead up on his offer. It is enticing."

Steve blushed, "I wouldn't mind a little action before I hit the rack." He admitted. 

Tony disengaged the female assassin with a lewd wet smacking noise and turned to Steve with kiss reddened lips. "I am totally in the mood for some American pie."

The soldier stretched, conscious of the way the engineer's eyes lighted up at the sight of his enhanced muscles flexing. "After dinner Stark. As soon as Dr. Banner's out of the picture, I'm all yours." He promised in a tight voice before his shoulder finally popped, blessedly removing some of the tension in his body. 

The playboy grinned and slinked into the soldier's lap, reminding the national icon of a showgirl. "You treat me so good babe." Calloused hands reached up the blond's shirts to scrape across his abs before a pair of thumbs rubbed into Steve nipples, making him groan into the engineer's mouth as his lover kissed him enthusiastically. 

"Quiet. Banner's on this floor." Natasha chided softly, as if expecting the quiet scientist any minute. 

Steve hummed in agreement taking in a sharp breath when the brunet bit his lip before sucking on it. Tony knew how to make it really hard on a guy to keep quiet. Steve let his hand wander down to the bearded man's body to grip at his slender hips. The engineer responded by grinding their hardening members together through their suddenly annoying layers of clothes. 

"Sir-"

Tony whined in a surprisingly manly way. "What is it now, J?" He inquired, pulling away from his decade challenged lover. 

"Dr. Banner will be arriving shortly." The AI replied, nonplussed. 

The man on Steve's lap jumped away as if burned. "Shit!"

Clint stifled a laugh and Natasha seemed rather entertained by the man's jumpiness when her partner spoke. "Your not a teenager getting caught by your parents, Stark. It's not like Jarvis doesn't give us ample warning." The archer pointed out. 

"Thank you agent Barton. I strive to keep Sir abreast of any information we both conclude is vital."

Steve cleared his throat and tried to banish the color from his face as he settled back against the comfortable sofa next to the red headed assassin. Of course, Natasha would somehow look as serene as ever even if her lips were slightly reddened from kissing. She queerest the soldier's knee briefly in a way that was probably meant to calm the man. It did not work. 

Steve did not have long to ponder his most mysterious lover because in a second, the team doctor was assaulting them all with the heavenly scent of a home cooked meal. Banner's arms were laden with a couple of the canvas bags he favored bringing to the market to avoid using the disposable plastic bags the stores all seemed to provide now. The physicist kept his eyes down as he laid the bags next to the low table and started laying out the meal right there in the living room. 

The salivation in the room as the three newly arrived Avengers leaned forward as though nutrition would seep into them if they were close enough to the source. "I uh- got some meatballs and spaghetti from that one place the other night." He gave one of those nerve grating self deprecating laughs. "I must have misspoken, so used to ordering for everyone when I wind up getting takeout."

Tony rolled his eyes mouthing, "He's lying. He made it today." The two Shield agents gave tiny acknowledging nods, discrete enough not to be seen by someone not paying attention. 

The curly haired man turned back to the others and Clint turned sudden interest in the laid out food as the scientist glanced over him. Natasha just kept her face blank, not hinting at any particular emotion to the bespectacled man. Bruce looked uncomfortable for a moment until Steve realized the team was just staring at the man silently. 

The soldier stood abruptly and the two scientist jumped slightly, probably unused to such erratic movements since the others left. Steve smiled. "Wow, this looks great." The blond enthused. 

Natasha smirked slyly. "Almost looks fresh." 

Bruce frowned. "Sorry about that. Want me to call something in?" /That's the trouble with lying Bruce. You have to keep it up if you want anyone to buy it./ The timid man made a face at the food he had prepared for the team. Why lie about making dinner for the team? It wasn't an irregular occurrence even.

"Looks great Doc. I can't wait to get some meat in me." Steve felt the blood rush to his head at the archer's comment but grinned when a cute bashful blush appeared on the single scientist's face. 

The Shield man settled down on the floor, closer to the table to get at the food and his partner plopped down next to him, steadying her movement with a hand on the blond man's back. "Classy Clint."

The archer responded with a whine, mouth already full of pasta and whatever else smelled so divine. He did not even get to respond to his partner until Steve was settling across the low table from the pair. "Hey, hey. No touchy. Had to choose my bow or my body, remember?"

Tony smirked at the sharpshooter. "And what did you choose?"

"Bow, of course." The Russian filled in for the scientists before either blond man could get a word in edgewise. "It will take half a week before Hawkeye will be functioning at peak efficiency."

Bruce practically pushed his lab partner to the floor next to Steve before settling at an end of the table apart from the rest of the assembled Avengers. "Are your injuries classified this time?" The earthen eyed doctor inquired quietly. 

Clint glared at the mild mannered Avenger for the indirect jab at the archer not wanting to tell the team about his injuries. Steve rolled his eyes as he stuffed a piece of garlic bread in his mouth. As long as the leader knew his team's limits, there really was no reason for the rest of them to be nosy. Steve would tell the others if he thought they needed to know. The archer pursed his lips before wincing when he tried rolling his shoulders back. "Doc, if you know a way to make me feel better right now, I'll tell you anything."

Bruce's brows rose just slightly in interest at that. "I probably can give you immediate relief depending on the severity of your injury."

Clint's tanned cheeks colored a bit darker at those words from the modest doctor's mouth. Eyes the color of a pale morning sky looked away from the doctor before the archer responded. "I'm not actually hurt or anything. It's more like a 'should I put an ice pack or a heating pad on it?' sort of situation."

The doctor stood from where he was not actually eating at to crouch next to the male Shield agent with a focused gaze. "How does it hurt and when did the pain originate?"

Clint obstinately shoveled a meatball into his mouth to stave off answering, chewing slowly as the rest of the assembled Avengers gave him an unimpressed look. The archer groaned and glared at the physicist like it was the quiet man's fault he was hurting in the first place. "I can do you one better, Doc. I know why it's hurting. I strained my muscles for too long and now my shoulders just don't like me for a bit. So, icy hot?" Baby blue eyes flicked to concerned brown dismissively. 

Bruce shook his head with one of those quiet smiles that made Steve want to ask what was going on in his head. "You could alternate ice and heat so the muscles will settle more regularly. Or- you could try massage therapy. It hurts but after, the relief is immediate." The scientist bit his lips expectantly. Did he want to rub Clint's shoulders?

The archer turned to Natasha as if asking for permission but the female assassin was pointedly not looking as she drank a sip of fine red wine. Clint blinked at Steve and Tony. The soldier shrugged his shoulders, unsure about whether the doctor was somehow testing them. The inventor just grinned broadly, probably thinking of some pain complaints himself since it sounded like the quiet man was offering. 

The younger blond licked his lips. "What would you suggest Doc?"

Bruce shrugged looking rather apathetic about the whole thing. "When I was abroad, sometimes manually loosening the muscle was the only thing that would work for me until my body began to acclimate." 

/Abroad?/ Steve looked across at the red headed spy and saw her jaw tighten just slightly, her silent signal to her lovers that she did not approve. /Abroad.../ The pieces snapped into place after a moment. Bruce had ached when he was avoiding capture by the army. The super soldier felt as though he was frozen all over again. The past was a sensitive subject for the Avengers. Bruce acted nonchalant about his own life leading up to being what Tony considered a hero but the rest of the team felt awkward enough about the doctor's past without him pretending as though he had wanted to uproot from his life to become a vagabond in foreign countries. 

Clint nodded, chewing whatever he was eating. "I uh- a back rub sounds great actually." He said, watching his partner from the corner of his eye. When the woman made no visible rebuttal, the sore man turned an apologetic smile to the brunet next to him. "Would you mind, Doc?"

Bruce rolled his eyes in an unreadable face. "Why would you think I'd recommend anyone else. Agent Romanov probably would be the only one who wouldn't unintentionally hurt you more."

Nat smacked her lips in a face so blank Steve knew she had to be enjoying herself. "I would not hurt Clint unintentionally, Dr. Banner." She conversed. 

Bruce paused to blink at her curiously as though he had not expected her response. "Yeah. I'll handle the first aid if it's the same to you." She sent the quiet man a tight smile and dark eyes returned to her partner. "So uh- how would you like to do this?"

Clint shifted away from the doctor. "What, like now?"

The curly haired man sighed. "I do have other things that need to be done agent Barton." He drawled. 

"Fuck! Yeah, um- How about in front of the couch?" The archer asked uncertainly. Steve could barely believe this was happening. He could not imagine what Clint was thinking. 

Bruce stood gracefully and took a seat on the sofa, beckoning the gaping Shield agent over after a moment of the blond frozen stock still. "Oh! Yeah." Clint eagerly stumbled towards the seated man and plopped down with his back against the doctor's shins. 

The brunet situated himself, unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt to fold them up just below the elbow. For a moment, the only sounds in the room were the scientist quietly adjusting himself and the quiet click and scrape of Natasha's silverware. Bruce smiled softly, down at the back of the archer's head and then, even Natasha gave pause. The behavior was rather odd from the physicist. Bruce tended to avoid touch when it was unnecessary. Steve chalked it up to the doctor wanting to take care of the team, which seemed to be high on the kind man's priority list. 

"Depending on the damage, the pain may escalate fairly high, so just let me know if I am hurting you too badly and I will work on another area before moving back, alright?" The bespectacled doctor asked while finally laying his hands on their archer's shoulders and began working his fingers into the hard muscles Clint had built up there. 

Clint made a face and hissed. "And to think, I trusted you over Nat. I think I'll take my chances with her Doc." The blond declared around a wince. 

Bruce gave a tiny eye roll at that and shifted his hand movements eliciting a moan that sounded oh so familiar from the others' blond lover. "I was under the impression Shield trained you to handle a little pain, Agent Barton." The physicist responded serenely. 

Clint growled. "Forgive me if I did not expect to be tortured in Avengers tower. Sometimes I forget about your particular anger issues, when you're sitting around being passive aggressive. Eeyow! Easy, Doc. What's you casualty rate, anyway?"

A dark teasing shadow flashed across the doctor's face briefly enough to make Steve wonder if it had really been present at all on the less expressive man's face. Bruce made a content sounding little humming noise. "Disclosing a mortality rate could be a liability. I'm sure you understand, agent Barton." The quiet man pressed his fingers more firmly into the muscle he was working on. 

The blond holed agent's lashes fluttered and he let his head loll with an exaggerated moan. "If you're going to kill me, could you at least finish what you're doing first?" The archer begged in a rough voice. 

A small smirk tugged at the genius' lips as he worked for a little while before disappearing in favor of a look of concern. Dark intelligent eyes glanced at Tony briefly, making sure he had the other scientist's attention before speaking. "Something wrong with the food?"

Natasha was quick with a response about the lull in eating. "I believe we were all wondering if we would need to intervene on Clint's behalf. He is making some ungodly noises, after all."

Bruce's face went stubbornly blank as Clint groaned again. "Bruce feels so good though Tash. I literally feel better."

The Russian smiled into her drink. "I should hope so, Barton. If I did not know better, I would assume the two of you were otherwise engaged."

The soldier swallowed and shifted uncomfortably at the implications. He took another bite of his dinner to hide how the scene affected him. Tony snorted next to him. "Yeah, I was wondering if we should leave the two of you alone."

At that, the doctor folded his hands in his lap calmly and Clint whined again. "Doc!"

Bruce's voice was quiet when he spoke. "That should loosen things up. I have a timed trial that is nearing expiration. Let me know how it feels in the morning. Goodnight everyone." The physicist was on his feet, fussing over his sleeves that quickly. 

Tony let out a displeased noise, rising as well. "You do not have a time sensitive experiment. Come on, stay, it's not like you've seen everyone a whole lot lately."

Bruce shook his head. "Not anything with a half life but I do have access to some vital information Jarvis is sifting through that will expire before ten so I've got to get back so I can set up my next set of cultures. I am glad to see everyone back in good health but I will see you tomorrow unless Shield decides the world cannot survive without you all or the other guy before then. Goodnight, I'm sure Stark will be happy to keep you all entertained for the rest of the night." With that, the quiet man slipped away. 

Steve was frozen, though the only one that wasn't was Natasha. "Did you tell him?" The soldier immediately turned on the genius next to him. 

Tony frowned slightly then flat out glared at his time challenged lover. "Oh yeah. While you were gone, I decided it would be cool to let the rage monster we all bunk with know that we're all screwing around without him. Bruce is just teasing, I'm sure."

"You hope." The Russian woman put in as she cut up her spaghetti and took another dainty bite. She smiled after a moment of silence and turned to look back at her partner as she chewed, not saying another word, just making eye contact. 

Clint broke the staring contest early and laid back against the sofa lethargically. "Best massage ever. Bruce really is the perfect wife."

Natasha turned back to the low table with that same smile playing at her lips. "Someone has to be. It certainly won't be me." The blond agent playfully kicked her and her hand snapped down to catch his ankle in a firm grip. "Any news from Thor?" She turned to the inventor with her death grip still on Clint. 

Tony grinned. "Point Blank sent us a transference down in R and D. It's a good thing the big guy's around or I may have never noticed the thing."

"And what are your intentions with Dr. Banner?" Natasha pried, not for the first time. Steve wondered if she was just checking to see if anyone had changed their mind about including their reserved teammate. The soldier could not really blame her if she was concerned about the Hulk making an appearance. The thought made him nervous about letting his human loves around the other man, especially unsupervised, especially Tony. The billionaire did not seem to have a shred of self preservation in his body. 

"What are my intentions with everybody?" The playboy quipped making Steve's skin crawl. 

Clint crowded in beside his partner and unceremoniously plopped his head on her shoulder as she released his ankle. "I want him to touch me every night. That was orgasmic."

Steve chuckled, unable to keep to himself. "So we noticed."

The archer's beautiful pale blue eyes glanced up at him and the blond agent smiled. "How about you Steve, you got any plans for the future? With Banner or otherwise."

Steve frowned, hating how the others would put him on the spot like that. They knew his answer and none of them liked it. "Like I said before. Bruce is a nice man, would be swell to be with him. But we can't trust him not to lose control. I can't trust him not to hurt someone of he was involved."

Tony dropped his silverware moodily. "You mean hurt us?" He snapped. 

Clint averted his eyes but after a moment, Steve thought the Shield agent was making a point of eyeing the food. "Oh yeah. Doc seems real dangerous. If we don't watch out, he might use paprika next time."

Steve rolled his eyes, knowing when to duck out of a situation when he needed to. He picked up his food and wine with a disapproving look towards his lovers. "I never said it would be Bruce's fault if he lost control. You aren't always the easiest bunch inside of the bedroom or out of it. Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite."

The soldier strode away at a measured pace and only slouched when he was finally alone in the elevator. "Jarvis, would you mind finding me some age appropriate materials tonight. It's been... Rough." He finished with a blush, replaying the sounds Clint had made in his head. "Something with a blond man maybe?"

He could practically hear the judging smirk in the computer's voice and felt his face heat up more. "I have compiled a list of suitable materials and opened them on your tablet in your sitting room. The flexible young men with higher muscle content are on top but there was no candidate matching agent Barton's voice."

Steve tried to douse the heat in his face by downing the rest of his wine. It did not work. He would have to open a few bottles when he got back to his room. Didn't Thor give him some Asgardian stuff?

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on phone. Point out mistakes if you see them please. 
> 
> Now taking suggestions for this series.


End file.
